


Fucked My Way Up to the Top

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the lawsuit doesn't go his way, Richard ends up with Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked My Way Up to the Top

Richard was packing up his stuff. He wasn’t even sure where he was going to go. He’d stay in a hotel for a while and then...would he have to move back in with his parents? How would he even explain that when they knew he’d, not too long ago, been offered millions of dollars for his creation? Now that Hooli had won the lawsuit, all of that was just over.

Erlich appeared in the door. Richard wondered if he was going to offer to let him stay-- after all, he hadn’t officially kicked him out. But, even if Erlich did extend that offer, he wasn’t sure he could take it. He couldn’t constantly be around all the guys he’d let down.

“Richard, I’ve thought about it and I wish you had taken that offer from Hooli. I could have really used that buyout,” he said.

Richard stared at him.

“Anyway, it’s been a pleasure working with you. I mean, not...not really, but...good luck in life, Richard.” Erlich walked away.

Richard sat down on his bed, needing to take a break from packing for a minute to just reflect on how terrible he felt. When his phone rang, he knew he didn’t feel up to talking to anyone, but decided to at least check who was calling. He couldn’t believe it when he saw the contact name.

“What more could you possibly want from me?” he asked angrily into the phone.

“I think you know what,” Gavin said calmly. “It’s nothing professional.”

“There’s no way I’m doing that,” Richard said, even though the handful of times he’d hooked up with Gavin were the only times lately he’d been able to forget about all the stress of everything.

“Do you have anywhere to stay? I’m assuming your large friend doesn’t want you around anymore…”

“Yeah, I have to stay at a hotel for a while,” Richard said. He sighed and added, “Not that I can actually afford that.”

“Stay with me. You can have your own room and everything. Your own wing of the house if you want.”

“Like Beauty and the Beast?” Richard asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh, come on, Richard, nothing I’ve done is as bad as kidnapping your father,” Gavin said. “But, you are my princess. Come on. Stay with me. I won’t even bother you if you don’t want me too. It’s the least I can do.”

“Are you doing this because you...feel bad?” he asked uncertainly.

“What?” Gavin asked. “No. It’s for sexual reasons.”

Richard sighed. “I’ll be over soon.”

 

Richard felt freaked out seeing how many people there were in Gavin’s mansion tonight-- maids and butlers and personal chefs. When he reached Gavin’s bedroom, he asked, “Is this like...the day when you have your whole house cleaned or…”

“No, all these people work here normally,” Gavin said. “I’ve had to make them clear out before you come over during your previous visits because of the lawsuit. But, now it doesn’t matter.”

Richard nodded a little. He frowned at Gavin and asked, “Was it your plan to destroy my business so I’d be pathetic enough to let you keep sexually dominating me?” 

“Richard, my read on the situation was that you’d want to have lots of sex with me in any circumstance because you enjoy it. Am I wrong?”

“No,” Richard admitted. 

“I really do like you,” Gavin said, stepping closer and taking Richard’s hands.

“You have an interesting way of showing it,” he said, looking down at his feet. 

“Okay, I wasn’t going to discuss business tonight, but since it seems like it’s going to bother you...I would like to remind you that I offered you a deal that would’ve given you everything you want,” he said.

“The deal where I come work for you and you own all my ideas? That deal?”

“Yes, the one that would let you just focus on creating things, programming. You know, things you actually enjoy. I know being able to create your own thing sounds thrilling, but did any part of you actually like being a CEO?” Gavin asked him.

Richard looked up at him, knowing it was true. 

“You can still have all of that. I would love to have you,” Gavin said. 

“Okay,” Richard said, nodding a little. He felt like he might cry or something. Gavin wrapped his arms around him. “I feel like I gave everything I had and it just...now I don’t know why.”

“Silicon Valley is fucked up,” Gavin said sympathetically, kissing his forehead. “Not everyone is meant for it. You’re really talented, Richard. It’s not fair that it wasn’t enough.”

Richard nuzzled against him and started kissing him. “Can you be nice to me tonight?” he asked. “I mean, like, gentle? I’m not really in the mood to be pushed around sexually.”

“Yeah, of course,” Gavin said. He sat down on the bed and patted his lap. “Come here.”

Richard sat down in his lap. Gavin kissed up his neck and asked, “Who’s my good boy?”

Richard smiled a little. “I am.”

“Yeah, you are. You’re such a good boy,” Gavin told him before kissing him. “Wanna take your clothes off for me?”

Richard stood up and slid off all his clothes. Gavin pulled him back into his lap. “You’re so pretty,” he said happily before kissing Richard. Richard smiled shyly. “You’ve stopped disagreeing when I say you’re pretty, that’s a big step for you,” Gavin noticed before kissing down his neck. Richard shrugged a little and smiled at him as he moved so he was lying down on his back.

As Gavin undressed, he said, “I love that you’re mine.”

Richard frowned and asked, “Is that why you want me to work for you? Is it some kind of weird…”

“Richard, I think we both know it’s because you’re the best.” Gavin kissed him and Richard nodded in acknowledgement.

As Gavin pushed into him, he said, “You’re perfect. You’re smart and talented and pretty and I will make sure you’re always safe.” He kissed him lovingly and pushed deep into him.

Richard arched his back and moaned. “You can do it harder,” he said.

“Yeah?” Gavin asked.

Richard smiled and said, “Yeah.”

Gavin started fucking him harder. Richard moaned happily.

After a minute, Gavin flipped Richard over so he was on all fours and spanked him before he pushed back into him hard. Richard moaned, “That feels so good.”

“Yeah? You like that?” he asked spanking him again.

“Uh-huh,” he said breathily.

Gavin pushed into him hard a few more times, then pulled out and flipped Richard over so he could come all over his stomach. “Looks like you got yourself dirty,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Richard murmured as he snuggled against Gavin.

Gavin pulled him close and started stroking him. “You’re really good at this,” he told him.

“At this?” Richard repeated. “Oh, I mean, it’s mostly just lying down and following directions. Even I can’t screw those things up.”

Gavin laughed and kissed him lovingly. Richard moaned when he came.

Richard snuggled up to him. “When you said I could live here did you mean, like...until I get my own place or…”

“I’m ready to settle down,” Gavin said. “And I don’t think I’ll find anyone better than you.”

“In every scenario I imagined of what would happen when I moved out to Palo Alto, I never imagined I would become some guy’s boytoy,” he said, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

“I’d rather think of you as a boyfriend than a toy,” Gavin said, nibbling his ear affectionately.

“Really? Isn’t that the point of picking a 26-year-old because it’s all…” He wrinkled up his nose, thinking about sugardaddy/boytoy dynamics and how much he never imagined having any part of them.

Gavin petted his hair and asked, “Well, you know why I like that you’re young, don’t you?”

“Um, I feel like for guys in our society it’s usually kind of a--”

“I don’t want to end up speaking at another wake,” Gavin said flatly. He pulled Richard on top of him and looked up at him admiringly. “I like that there’s a good chance you’ll live forever. You know, from my perspective.”

Richard looked down at him sympathetically. He closed his eyes and looked away as he nodded. Gavin pulled him back down against him.

“I have to think about whether or not I want to be your boyfriend,” he said. “Can I ask you something? Do you, um...do you feel bad about the lawsuit...at all?”

“No,” Gavin told him. “Does that bother you?”

Richard thought about it. “Not as much as it should, I guess...but, then the fact that it doesn’t bother me as much as it should really, really bothers me…”

Gavin smiled at him affectionately. “I think you should try to do what makes you happy. Not worry so much about how you think you should feel.”

“Russ Hanneman said basically that same thing to me,” Richard said. “That was how he convinced me to make my life miserable for the last five months.”

Gavin thought about that for a second and then asked, “Would you like me to ruin Russ Hanneman?”

Richard thought about it. “Yeah. I think that could make me feel better.”


End file.
